


【ALLN】『別哭、這不是沒事了嗎?』

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】『別哭、這不是沒事了嗎?』

那是個很漫長的夜晚，他死咬著嘴唇不願發出聲，身體躺在地面上在對方粗魯動作下磨擦的有些生疼，車學沇強迫著自己去看對方的臉，那是他親近的弟弟……不是別人、不是什麼可怕的ALPHA，但不得不承認，他內心的恐懼並沒有消失。

但另車學沇更害怕的是自己受到ALPHA信息素影響漸漸有了反應的身體，這種不受控的本能反應讓他更加不安，在身上的ALPHA粗爆的開始撕扯他的衣服時他發覺自己呼吸越來越急促，對方身上燒灼的熱氣像是傳導到他身體一般，身體漸漸無力發軟，車學沇甚至可以嗅見空氣中自己味道越來越濃厚的信息素，就像是個在歡迎ALPHA到來的OMEGA。

對……他就是那個OMEGA。

「呃……嗚嗯…爀啊。」不受控的身體反應讓車學沇不安的抬手想推開身上的人，可這時的韓相爀早已被熱潮折磨的失去理智，在身下的OMEGA妄圖反抗的瞬間大掌一握抓住對方雙手手腕壓制在頭頂。

早些時後、在車學沇自己解開項圈的那一剎，韓相爀就幾乎已經無法思考，任何動作都只剩下本能的反應，ALPHA的本能讓他知道眼前的OMEGA可以緩解他的痛苦，噬骨的迷人香氣從這軀體上散發出來，源自於那頸後的線體，在壓制住OMEGA後為了不讓人有在反抗的餘地，他一口咬上車學沇的側頸。

「嗚…啊…啊呃。」

那瞬間身下的OMEGA果然不在掙扎，全身的動作只剩下微微的顫抖和口中吐出的微弱呻吟，咬著對方的頸子韓相爀迷戀的在後頸的線體處磨蹭，鼻尖滑過那細嫩的皮膚，微微鬆口後調整了一下位置又一口咬下狠狠的、至於他嘴裡都感受到鐵鏽的味道，不意外的這舉動讓身下的人再度抽蓄。

OMEGA的信息素緩解了熱潮期燒灼的痛苦，卻變相的引誘出更深層的慾望。

受到ALPHA影響發情的OMEGA在這時後是完全沒有抵抗能力，韓相爀甚至已經不需要費力去去壓制對方，車學沇也沒有多餘的力氣推開身上的人，軟綿綿的掙扎在ALPHA感受下更像是欲拒欲迎。

OMEGA的身體自發性的為接下來的結合做足了準備，韓相爀在脫下對方身上最後的遮蔽物時往人兒身下探時指尖感受到一陣濕滑。

他並沒有經驗，唯一的性知識除了課堂上的生理說明就是年輕男孩會偷看過的一點有色書籍，可或許是信息素作用的引導，他就是如此自然的剝下眼前人的衣物，打開對方的大腿急促的扯開自己的褲頭。

想要他、佔有他，這個人是他的，是他們的。

以至於他沒能聽見在他進入對方前那一句

「爀啊……」

車學沇糾結在一起的眉眼和染上哭腔的喚聲並沒有傳到韓相爀耳裡，他幾乎失去理智滿腦子只剩下如何掠奪眼前的人，進入對方、再更深一些，緊致的俑道讓他渾身酥麻，宛如置身天堂。

初嚐情欲的ALPHA動作略顯粗魯，車學沇仰起纖長的脖頸承受著身下的撞擊，同樣是第一次被進入、除了情潮帶來的快感更多的是被異物撕裂的痛感，合不攏的腿根微微抽蓄、不時捲縮的腳趾証明著主人的迷茫、但車學沇知道他不能拒絕。

於是他只是抬起手用手背捂住自己的嘴，另一手緊緊絞著被扯開扔到一旁的衣服。

他不難受的，至少是韓相爀，是他親愛的弟弟，不是哪一個隨隨便便不認識的ALPHA。

沒關係…沒關係的車學沇，那是你弟弟、你不痛、你一點也不痛。

夜晚很慢長，年輕氣盛的ALPHA像是怎麼索求都無法滿足的野獸，在車學沇幾乎虛脫、嘶啞的求著他停下時也沒能得到解脫，他被翻過身相一隻交配中的雌獸趴扶在地，早已佈滿齒痕的後頸被狠狠咬住，腰肢被有力的手臂拖起，身下早已是一片狼藉。

身體又被拓展開時他幾乎連呻吟的力氣也失去，臉頰貼在地上隨著撞擊微微摩擦，他張著口略微急促的吸取著薄弱的氧氣，眼眶中又一次蓄滿聲裡的淚水，眨了下眼順著面頰低落在地，車學沇不清楚此刻他到底是不是難過的。

他救了韓相爀、完成了和公司的約定，他可以出道的，他不該難過但是為什麼……好疼，真的好疼。

雖然如此，但他一直沒有反抗，直到年輕的ALPHA開始不滿足的在他體內頂弄他生殖腔的入口，標記OMEGA是ALPHA的本能，或許平時ALPHA還能有理智的知道在雙方沒有同意的情況下不能進行完全標記，可他忘了韓相爀現處於的一次的熱潮反應，幾乎沒有思考能力，遵循著身體反應，想要完整佔有這個OMEGA讓他成為自己的，完全標記他。

「不行…不行啊，爀兒不行…不。」

車學沇開始掙扎，ALPHA再怎麼頂弄腔口也不肯放鬆，他扭動著身體在韓相爀鬆口的瞬間側過身推著身上的人，韓相爀卻因為遲遲進不去有些急躁，抓住車學沇一條腿就架到肩上。

「不能…爀啊不能，不能標記…不可以。」

兩人推拉之中，韓相爀最終沒有成功進入，尚未完全成熟的年輕ALPHA最後在他後穴裡成結射出了今晚最後一波精液。

過後、情潮終於漸漸退去的ALPHA取而代之的是熱潮反應後的疲倦，他昏昏沉沉的趴到車學沇的身上，緊緊的摟住那散發出另他安心氣味人的腰肢，半夢半醒中嘴裡囈語著:「哥……學沇哥。」

此時幾乎虛脫的車學沇才知道結束了……終於結束了，胸前埋著的毛絨絨腦袋是他的弟弟，韓相爀沒事了……太好了。

「乖…哥在這，沒事的爀兒…睡吧……快睡，一切都會好的。」抬起手車學沇輕撫上韓相爀的後腦勺輕輕的順著對方柔軟的髮絲低聲的哄著，像是以往哄著睡不著的韓相爀時一般。

他緊緊的摟住睡去的韓相爀、自己、卻一夜未眠……

※

提醒著他該起身的是角落裡被他棄置已久的手機，自他分化後他知道公司給了鄭澤運另一部手機，也知道那是他做為隊長失職的表現。

他早猜到的，他該單獨去公司一趟了。

他撿起地上的棉被為還沒醒來的韓相爀蓋上，用手背探了探對方的額頭，還有些微微的低燒，室內一片混亂但他實在沒力氣收拾，他的情況不比韓相爀好到哪裡去，ALPHA的信息素強制著他進入發情期，又承受了一整晚ALPHA的情欲，他幾乎是渾身無力，腰痠軟的都不像自己的。

昨天的睡衣破破爛爛的被棄置在一旁、看來是不能要了，直接換上別的衣服怕也只是再弄髒，於是車學沇拉過另一件扔在地上的薄被把自己包裹住，帶上換洗衣物扶著牆起身，他甚至在站起來時感受到身體裡有溫熱的液體流出沿著大腿下滑，大概是昨天留在身體裡的精液，搖搖晃晃的走到門口，他沒想到的是打開門的瞬間門板會撞到另一人的背。

鄭澤運坐在外頭，看來是整整一夜。

因為房間裡韓相爀信息素的味道太強烈所以他才會沒有注意到門外的信息素，而且鄭澤運一向是能很好控制自己信息素散發的人。

被門板撞到的鄭澤運似乎本來在打瞌睡，瞬間回過神轉過頭，視線對上的卻是一雙半遮掩赤裸的雙足，他愣了下、因為對方大腿內側斑斑的痕跡讓他無法忽視，車學沇並不曉得對方是不是因為不想讓他難堪所以馬上避開了眼神，但這也讓車學沇忍不住拉緊了裹在身上的被子，裝做若無其事的開口:「澤運吶…怎麼坐在著，回房間睡吧。」

車學沇的話讓鄭澤運瞬間抬起頭，在對視的那瞬間車學沇發現鄭澤運佈滿血絲的雙眼和微種的眼皮，是……哭了?

鄭澤運看向這和他同年的朋友，對方的面容上是遮掩不住的疲倦，車學沇身上的痕跡和散發出帶有韓相爀味道的信息素都清楚的告訴他車學沇和韓相爀確實發生關係。

鄭澤運不曉得為何自己此刻感到心痛，這明明是他一手造成的不是嗎?他一直待在門外，車學沇的呻吟哭喊聲一分都沒有遺漏的傳入他耳裡，是他把韓相爀推進去的。  
鄭澤運扶著地板慢慢爬起，雙腿有些發麻，他直起身子看到車學沇頸上密密麻麻的齒痕。

「學沇尼……還好嗎?」鄭澤運小心翼翼的模樣似乎是擔心刺激到車學沇。

可他卻沒想到車學沇只是靜靜的看著他，接著踩著虛浮的步伐搖搖晃晃的往前踏了兩步站到他面前，靜靜的盯著他、在鄭澤運擔心對方會因不穩摔跤而考慮著是否要去攙扶對方時車學沇抬起手撫上他的臉頰。

帶著薄繭的指腹輕輕的磨蹭鄭澤運嘴角的軟肉，他看見車學沇微微歪頭露出淡淡的笑容，眉眼裡帶著一絲擔心情緒:「……哭了?」

鄭澤運愣了下微微張著嘴，車學沇卻瞇起眼用指間磨蹭著對方略短的鬢角髮絲，盡可能的放軟聲音，溫柔的蜜嗓安撫著自責內疚的發狂的鄭澤運:「沒事的……別哭了，你看赫兒這不是沒事了嘛。」

不是…不是的學沇。

鄭澤運在內心反駁著，看著眼前的人卻一個字也說不出來，隨後車學沇拍了拍他的肩膀對他說道:「相爀還有點低燒，拜託你照顧他了澤運。」

他回過頭，看著車學沇一拐一拐的走向浴室，最終還是沒有勇氣問出口。

相爀沒事了，那……你呢?


End file.
